


Ça a pas d’allure

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Drinking, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, a little bit of anxiety, epickegster2k14, light french, parse positive, what if kent wasn't an ass that night?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: The last person Jack was expecting to see at the kegster was Kent 'King of the Aces' Parson. 
aka
What if they didn't fight that night?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Check Please. I'd really appreciate if you'd let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy :)  
> (Ça a pas d’allure is a Quebecois phrase that basically means 'it doesn't make any sense')

Jack was frozen once his eyes met Kent’s. That damn backwards hat and cocky smile screamed Kent Parson. This was Stanley Cup winner, record breaker captain of the Aces. The boy that tore up the ice with him, held him through the night, got drunk with him, helped him through panic attacks, and called the ambulance that saved his life was just a memory. Jack knew he had grown, that he wasn’t that kid anymore, but this was the first time it clicked that Kent must have grown into someone he didn’t know anymore.

 

Jack swallowed and found his voice. “Kent.” 

 

“Hey, Zimms.” Kent replied. Jack knew his eyes went a little wider at the nickname. Kent’s smirk got a little more crooked.“Didja miss me?”

 

Before Jack could respond, there was a flood of people. He wasn’t surprised. He’s one of the top players in the league and walked into a hockey party. Of course people would want his attention. What surprised Jack was that the first one taking a selfie with Kent was Bitty. He looked starstruck.

 

Jack downed the rest of his drink before he slipped past the throng of people and trudged up the stairs. His lack of an alcohol tolerance showed through when he fumbled to get his key into his lock. After a second or two longer than he wished, Jack was shut the door behind himself. He slumped over to his bed before sitting down and hanging his head.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to let his mind go blank. Jack tried to focus on the thump of the bass beneath his feet, but his mind kept wandering.  _ Why now? Why here? What does he want? What does he expect? Since when is Bits such a big Parse fan?  _ He pulled at his hair while his mind spun through every little thing he could think of.  _ Ça a pas d’allure! _

  
  


That familiar grip inside his throat started. His chest was tight. Jack stood quickly and paced as slowly as he could manage. He counted his breath with his steps, keeping himself calm. 

 

_ Tap tap. Tap.  _ He stopped and looked at his door. He took in a breath.

 

“Come in.” 

 

He wasn’t surprised to see Kent slink in and close the door behind himself. He was surprised to see him deflate once he locked the door. His shoulders fell before he turned to face him. Jack watched as Kent opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He shook his head and took off his hat. Kent ran his fingers through his hair before looking back at Jack. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked in an even tone. Kent took a small step closer to Jack and wrung his hat in his hands.

 

“To see you, dumbass. I figured that was pretty obvious. I mean, how else am I supposed to hear from you when you keep shutting me out?”

 

“So you crash a party at my house unannounced?” Jack crossed his arms. Kent shot him a look. 

 

“I--” Kent sighed and looked at the ceiling. “Look, I know I’m a fucking asshole. I get that, but I’m trying here.”

 

“Why are you still trying?” Jack asked in a small voice. Kent met his eyes. He could see the tears clinging to his waterline.

 

“Fuck, Jack,” Kent huffed out. “What do you want me to say? That I miss you? I miss you, okay?” His voice cracked on his last word. He scrubbed at his eyes. “I miss you,” he repeated.

 

“You always say that,” Jack said just above a whisper. He took a step forward, hesitant.  _ I’m not worth it. I hurt him. He’s crying because of me. I  _ always  _ hurt him.  _ He rocked back on his heels. 

 

“Huh. Well, shit. Okay.” Kent set his jaw and looked up at Jack. He wiped at his tear tracks. “You know what, Zimms? You think you’re too fucked up to care about? That you’re not good enough?”

 

“Shutup,” Jack said through gritted teeth. He was wrong before. Sure, they were both different now--more grown--but damn, did they still know each other. Kent took a defiant step forward which put him close enough for Jack to see the bags under his eyes and the vulnerability in his stare. The Kent he knew was never so open when he was hurt.

 

“Make me.” 

 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Jack surged down kissed him. Kent choked back a gasp and gripped his fist in Jack’s Samwell t-shirt. Jack held the back of Kent’s head firmly with one hand and held his cheek with the other. Kent kissed him back with fervor. He tasted like Shitty’s tub juice and felt like safety and fire and freedom and smelled like  _ home _ .

 

Jack felt overwhelmed at the familiarity of how they fit together: how his nose pushed into Kent’s cheek, his hair between his fingers, their bodies leaned against each other.

 

“Kenny,” Jack whispered against his lips. Kent pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. He reached up a hand and brushed it against his cheek, wiping away the wetness.  _ When did I start crying? _ “I…” Jack paused to swallowed the lump in his throat. “I miss you too.”

 

Kent barked out a wet laugh and ducked his head, pressing it into Jack’s chest. Jack bent his head to kiss his messy hat hair. He put his arms around him in a tight embrace. Kent snaked his arms around Jack’s middle and held him tightly. 

 

“Fuck you for taking so damn long,” Kent mumbled into Jack's shirt. He laughed and smiled into Kent’s hair.

 

“And you thought you were the asshole.” Kent pushed him back and punched him in the arm. 

 

They just stood there and looked at each other for a moment. They felt the beat bumping under their feet and heard the yells confirming that the party was still going strong. 

 

“Anyone gunna be looking for you down there?” Kent asked with a nod to the floor.

 

“ _ Non _ ,” Jack replied, mirroring his smirk. 

 

They collided together and kissed again through their wide grins. Kent twisted his fingers in Jack’s and pushed his head down so Kent could reach him better. Jack made a tiny noise of surprise in the back of his throat when Kent back him up. 

 

Kent pushed him away, making him bounce onto the bed with his legs spread. Kent took his time exploring Jack with his eyes from stocking feet slowly up to his rucked up shirt, reddened lips, and tousled hair. 

 

Jack got impatient. He sat up fast and latched onto Kent’s shirt. He worked open the buttons as fast as his fingers would allow. Kent laughed against the crown of his head before reaching down to pull Jack’s shirt off. Jack let go of Kent’s shirt to help him, but when he moved back to finish with Kent’s buttons, he was pushed back against the bed.

 

Kent crawled on top of him kissing his way up his stomach, chest, and latched onto his neck. Jack let his head fall back against the blankets. Kent nipped at his collarbone and smiled against it as Jack squirmed against him. Jack pulled at Kent’s button up again with a whine. 

 

“So pushy,” Kent teased before he sat up and pulled his button-up over his head, but smoothed his undershirt back down his stomach.

 

“Really?” Jack said with a glare. Kent bent down to kiss Jack, but was stopped midway when Jack sat up and took hold of him. In an instant Kent was under him instead. 

 

Once Jack pushed up his shirt and had it over Kent’s head and somewhere on his floor, he noticed the flush building on Kent. It was from his cheeks down his neck and trickled off down his chest. Jack traced the edge of it with his calloused fingertips. With his free hand he held Kent’s and pressed a kiss to it. Then he felt his way across Kent’s pec, brushing his thumb over his nipple, and then wrapping it around the back of his neck. He bent down to kiss him.

 

With his free hand, Kent worked his way down Jack’s abs until he was playing with the hem of his jeans. He stopped kissing to get Jack to look at him.

 

“Kenny,” Jack breathed heavily against his lips. 

 

“Yeah, that’s my name,” Kent replied with an innocent expression. He dipped his index finger just under the waistband of his boxers before going back to his jeans. Jack dropped his head down to Kent’s neck and kissed his way up to his ear.

 

“Touch me,” Jack whispered. He squeezed Kent’s hand. The hot breath against his neck sent a jolt through Kent’s groin. Kent let go of Jack’s hand and unfastened Jack’s pants in record time. He janked at them until they were by Jack’s knees. He grabbed hold of Jack’s firm ass with both hands. 

 

“Fuck,” Kent breathed out. “How did your ass get even better?”

 

Jack laughed as he leaned back and stood up to rid himself of his jeans. “Seems the same to me.”

 

Kent pushed his hips off the bed to get his own pants off. When Jack got stuck on one of the legs, Kent kneeled on the bed, waiting. He made sure to get Jack to look at him before palming at himself over his tight boxer briefs. Jack’s mouth fell open as he watched. He brushed a hand against his own erection before he tried to tug off his pants without looking, but got off balance and had to catch himself on the bed. 

 

“Jack Zimmermann can make impossible shots again and again on ice but can’t get his own pants off,” Kent tutted. 

 

He huffed at him in response and yanked on his pants again, finally getting free. “On the ice I don’t have so many distractions.” Jack bent down to kiss Kent again. He licked at the seam of his lips. Kent opened his mouth and gripped Jack’s shoulders. 

 

“How do you wanna do this?” Kent whispered into his mouth. Jack sat back on his heels and brushed Kent’s hair off his forehead.

 

“We can--I…” Jack tried to say. Kent sat back and waited. The more seconds that passed, the more red Jack’s cheeks grew. “Can we just...blowjobs?” 

 

“After that charming proposition, I’ll give you whatever you want,” Kent laughed as he pulled Jack back to him. 

 

He laughed with Kent and fell back onto the bed with him. Jack kissed him soft, lips barely pressed into Kent’s--trying to show him his gratitude for being patience with him, for knowing him, for understanding him, for  _ wanting him _ . Kent held his face in his hands and kissed him back with just as much emotion. He pressed into him slow and purposeful. 

 

Kent’s breath stuttered when Jack’s thigh pressed against his erection. Jack kissed down his jaw to his neck and bit at a spot he knew his jersey would cover. One of his hands felt down Kent’s side. He pressed his thumb into his hip. Kent moaned and pushed his hips up--urging Jack on. Jack smiled against his neck before he trailed kisses and nips across his chest. He paused to lick Kent’s nipple. 

 

“Mmm--” Kent couldn’t stop from moaning even though his mouth was shut tight. He pushed his fingers through Jack’s hair and gripped. Jack took his nipple between his teeth gently and tugged. “Oh!” Kent swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. He kissed his perky, wet nipple before settling himself between Kent’s legs. 

 

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Kent’s Calvin Kleins and pulled them off in a slick motion when Kent lifted his hips for him. He threw them somewhere behind them without care. Jack looked at Kent with wide eyes.  _ This is really happening. We’re doing this.  _ His chest fluttered. He couldn’t feel the bass coming from downstairs anymore. All Jack could focus on was Kent laid out in front of him looking lustful, disheveled, and beautiful. 

 

“Jack…” Kent trailed off. Jack blinked to see his brows pulled together. “We don--”

 

“ _ Tu es beau _ ,” Jack whispered when he met Kent’s worried eyes. 

 

Kent’s eyes went wide. He grabbed Jack’s arm and pulling him back down to him and kissed him hard. It was harsh and wet and hurt a little, but it felt so good. It was so  _ Parse _ . Jack reached down and followed the line of Kent’s abs to his dick. He moaned around Jack’s tongue when he brushed his thumb over the head. He swirled the precum around it until Kent was breathing hard into his mouth. Jack wrapped his hand around him hard and tugged up. 

 

“S-such a tease,” Kent said with his eyes closed. Jack smiled wide and stroked him.

 

“You love it.”

 

Jack scooted back down between Kent’s legs and without warning slid him into his mouth. Kent’s eyes shot open and connected with Jack’s. He watched entranced as Jack got used to the motion. He threw his head back when Jack reached the base with his nose squished against him. 

 

“Fuck, J-Jack. I forgot how fucking  _ good  _ you are with that pretty mouth,” Kent groaned out. 

 

When Jack lifted his head again, Kent looked back down at him and curled his fingers in his hair. Jack groaned around him when Kent pulled a little on it. Kent’s hip stuttered up to follow his mouth. He smiled around him and pressed his hands into his hipbones, keeping him in place. It proved harder than expected when Kent tried to thrust up again--testing him. Jack tightened his grip and pressed harder. He heard him moan above him. 

 

They had done this countless times in the past. They knew their bodies. Jack knew that holding down Kent would make him fight a bit, but not enough to gain control back. He knew that there might be bruised by the end of this, but he knew they  _ both _ loved how they looked the morning after. 

 

“I’m gunna, fuck, I’m gunna come!” Kent said harshly around the fist he was biting to keep quiet. Jack lifted off him with a  _ pop _ . He worked him hard and fast with his hand and came back up to Kent’s face. He nudged his fist out of the way and kissed him. It was probably too much tongue and not enough finesse, but from the hot mess spilling over Jack’s hand, he figured Kent didn’t mind. 

 

He watched as Kent came down from his climax and the afterglow set in. Jack wiped his hand haphazardly off on his comforter. Kent pulled him down to give him a quick kiss. 

 

“Give me a sec and then I can…” Kent said with a flick of his eyes down to Jack’s erection that trapped under his boxer briefs. 

 

Jack smiled down at him. He brushed the bits of his fringe that were sticking to his forehead back and ended up carding his hand through his hair. Kent watched him with slow blinks and a shiteating grin. 

 

Slowly, Kent rolled them over almost toppling them onto the floor. They giggled together as they righted themselves in the middle of the bed. Kent pulled down Jack’s underwear slowly until his erection  _ slapped _ up against his stomach. He ducked his head and ran his tongue up the length of him. 

 

“ _ Crisse _ ,” Jack hissed in shock. 

 

Kent laughed and then kissed his stomach before he sat back. He tapped Jack’s thigh to get him to lift his ass off the bed so he could fully remove his underwear. He flung them onto the floor and picked a hair off his tongue before hovering over Jack’s dick again. 

 

He ducked his head to the side and kissed Jack’s thigh. Then he moved over to kiss the other. Jack reached up and caressed his thumb on his cheek. Kent turned his head and sucked it into his mouth. He watched Jack’s eyes blown wide as he hollowed his cheeks out on it. Kent took him in both of his hands. He gripped him and stroked downward, exposing his head. Kent kept his eyes locked on Jack’s as he let his thumb slip out of his mouth and bent down to replace it with his cock. Jack laced his fingers in his hair. 

 

Kent felt the legs bracketing him twitch as Jack resisted fucking into his mouth. He went slowly down his shaft with his hand helping with the part he can’t reach on every stroke. He kept it light on slow on purpose. He waited for what he  _ knew _ Jack would do. Kent pulled off and instead swirled his tongue around his head while his hand worked him up and down in a lazy rhythm. Jack sighed when he noticed the smirk forming at the side of Parse’s mouth.

 

“ _ Plus fort, _ ” Jack insisted. He pulled lightly on Kent’s hair to punctuate his point. 

 

“Oh, well all you had to do was say so,” Kent joked with a wink. 

 

Jack choked off an unexpected noise when Kent took him fully in his mouth fast and sucked his cheeks hollow around him just as he’d teased on his thumb. He threw his head back as Kent worked him with the determination and vigor he showed on the ice. Jack slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the moans that kept escaping his lips and Kent bobbed with focused purpose. He looked down to see that Kent was watching him and with his spare hand was stroking himself. 

 

“K-Kenny! I’m--” Jack whispered harshly before he surged up with the force of his orgasm. He gripped Kent’s head as he shook. He faintly heard the slick sound of Kent freeing his mouth of him. He opened his eyes to see Kent wiping his mouth and breathing hard against his thigh. “Come here.”

 

Kent crawled up the length of Jack until he was above him settling in the pillows. Jack laughed and followed him. He put an arm around his waist and pulled Kent flush against him. Kent draped his untrapped arm over Jack’s waist. 

 

“We should probably shower,” Jack said into his hair. 

 

Kent pressed his face against Jack’s chest and breathed him in. “In a sec.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you like in the comments! Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3 Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr: [softkent](http://softkent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
